Problem: Emily has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$38.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$38.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$38.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$38.00$ $\$3.80$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$38.00 + \$3.80 = $ $\$41.80$ The total cost of the bill is $\$41.80$.